


Cello In Space

by Valora



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Alien Culture, Alien anatomy, Cellist, Crossbreeding, F/M, Galra Empire, Graphic Language, Graphic Violence, Human Pet, Interspecies, Multi, Nudity, Sexual Themes, Silly, galraxhuman, musician - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valora/pseuds/Valora
Summary: Commander Tarok of the Galra empire has wanted a pet human ever since he saw "champion" in the arena. When he finally captures his human of choice, things start to get interesting...





	1. pg01




	2. pg02




	3. pg03




	4. pg04




	5. Chapter 5




	6. pg06




	7. pg07




	8. pg08




End file.
